


Spider and Fly

by NadiixD



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Deal, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiixD/pseuds/NadiixD
Summary: You are trying to make a deal with Theo Galavan to rescue Oswald's mother.





	

You did not have it in you to life with this sadness any longer. Oswald had been completely distraught and inconsolable since the kidnapping of your poor mother. The way he would come home crying into your arms because of the uncertainty if your mother would be safely returned or if she would have to take her last breathe somewhere alone, was driving him insane. 

It hurt you to see your big brother in such pain. He was no longer the confident and calculated men that you had grown up with. Paranoia had taken a hold of him, he was constantly worried that Galavan would show up with your dead mother because Oswald’s time was up. 

You were not so worried about you mother, you knew Theo Galavan needed her to keep Oswald in line and instead of you brother, you knew you mother was a wise and strong women behind her helpless and naïve faced. She was it after all that taught you all you knew and some. But that did not mean that you would do nothing to get your mother back into the welcoming arms of your family with every means necessary. Even if it would drive Oswald insane, he was it after all that kept you looked up because of the fear that Galavan would get to you too. 

It should not matter any longer, you were going to go make a deal with the devil if you had to. Family was everything to you and you would gladly die with a smile on your face for that. 

Desperate to have you family reunited again, you had gone searching for Theo Galavan, which was not that hard considering that everyone knew that he lived in his own tower. 

Strutting into the Galavan tower, armed with a killer smile, you told the guards that Penguin send you to talk to Theo Galavan concerning some latest issue. After confirming it with the master of the tower, you were lead to an elevator that would take you directly into the arms of the devil himself. 

Theo Galavan was waiting with open arms for you as the elevator doors opened up at the highest floor. You had to give it to him that he was an attractive man. His tall build, his to one side sleeked back black hair, his cold emotionless eyes, his self-satisfied smirk and his dominating aura did something to you.

But you know what they say about the devil, he was not a little red disfigured men with two horns on his head. No, he was quite beautiful because he is a fallen angel and was god’s favorite. 

So, you knew you had to be at your best game to keep up with him and not let yourself be trapped like a fly by a big spider. This was you only chance to try to get Gertrud back.

You took a confident step forward, squared you shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. You did not want to miss the slightest reaction from him. Not when it could cost you not only your own but also you mothers life. 

“Mr. Galavan, I am here because Penguin had sent me to inquire on the health of one Gertrud Kapelput. He is quite worried about his mother and would like to know when you would consider letting her go.”

With his flashing eyes and smug grin, you knew you had made a mistake. Either he knew something that you did not or you played right into his game. You were royally screwed. And he was aware of that. 

“Ms. Cobblepot, I know you are not here to try to get some answers, considering it is your own mother that is in my custody. The only question is that you should bother to answer is, why are you really here?”

You gulped because apparently he knew who you were. Of course he would know. How could you be so naïve to think you could get away with strutting around his territory with him not being aware of who you are? You would have hit yourself if you could. But you could not let your guard fall around him, to do that would be too dangerous. Narrowing you eyes and glaring at him you took a big step forward to show him he could not intimidate you. 

“I made a promise not only to my brother but also to myself that I would get my mother back and I have no intention to let myself or Oswald down.”

His grin got bigger as if he could not believe your audacity to come to him and want your mother back. 

“Oh, I would not make promises if I were you. Especially if you will not be able to keep them.”

The damn bastard was chuckling. You could not believe it. 

“Does you brother even know that you are here. If not what should prevent me from looking you into a cell next to your mother. After all, it would only give me more leverage in this insignificant game with your fool of a brother.” 

He raised his hand and caressed your cheek with two fingers. You flinched a little but did not back down. You would not let yourself be pushed around by someone that talked ill of your family. 

“It does not matter if he knows where I am. I am here to make you a deal.”

A curious eyebrow went up and he stopped caressing your cheek. He took a step back and you let his hand grab your elbow as he led you into a lavish living room.

“You have me intrigued. Take a seat on the couch, this conversation should be held in a more intimate setting.”

You took the offered or more like commanded seat on the far end, so you would have enough space between you and Galavan.

He poured himself a drink and went to stand before you. You knew he did that to try to intimidate you further but you would not let him. He would have to play his games with some else. 

“I am willing to stay with you here and be your so called leverage against Oswald if you return our mother to my brother.”

Galavan eyed you carefully, a pensive smirk in place as he studied you. You felt like he was the executioner and you were waiting for the sentence. This could not be good. He had something up his sleeve. 

“You want me to give up a perfectly good leverage against you brother that also provides some interesting entertainment for my sister against you, who will surely not interest my sister as your mother can. I do not think so, love.”

Your eyes widened. You did not know what to say to that. He wanted clearly more from then you were willing to give. But you knew you had to this, for you mother, for Oswald and for yourself. The pain would be unbelievable if you would let your mother die in a cage alone. 

“What do you want?”

His smirk turned evil because he knew he had you and he would not let you go so easily. This was a mistake a very big mistake. What had you done?

“Everything. Are you willing to give me that?” 

You knew it was over as you nodded and he told two guards to bring you to your room. They were on the way to walk you to your new cage but you had to call out to him. You had to know for sure if he would keep to the deal and release you mother.

“Mr. Galavan! Will you release my mother now and return her alive to my brother?”

He turned to you with his evil smirk and took a few long steps until he was in your personal space again. Grabbing a lock of your hair and looking into your eyes, you only saw his mind working and calculating his next step.

“You only said something about returning you mother. You never said something of doing this with her alive.”

Tears were overflowing your eyes, as you now knew that he had tricked you. He had never had the intention to return your mother alive. He wanted to break Oswald and you had given him more leverage to do so now. You were such a fool.

As you were dragged to you room you heard Galavan call after you.

“Oh, and I think you should call me Theo from now on.”


End file.
